


all the things I want to say

by dykedreams



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedreams/pseuds/dykedreams
Summary: She had seen Moca and Tomoe sleep in the same bed on a sleepover, and in another one she slept with Tsugu and woke up hugging her. Once they all slept in the same bed and some of them ended up in the floor! So, what made sleeping with Tomoe seem so strange and embarrassing?
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	all the things I want to say

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my first language. Sorry about that

Himari liked having sleepovers with her friends. 

But having a sleepover with just Tomoe was completely different. She was familiar with the other girl's room, but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She had tried counting sheep but lost count way too quickly. 

The lights were long turned off and Tomoe was snoring a little. The pink haired girl could only imagine how soft her bed was compared to the floor. How she ended up sleeping there was... embarrassing. Her nerves got the best of her when Tomoe offered her the bed, so she insisted she wouldn't sleeping in the floor, and said she didn't want the other girl to sleep uncomfortably.

So she laid there with a pillow and a blanket Tomoe had given her. It wasn't unpleasant, but the cold was getting to her. She really didn't know why she refused. 

Himari looked at Tomoe. She wondered how the other girl slept so comfortably with just a tank top and shorts. Himari herself was wearing a shirt and long pants and still shivered a little. Again, maybe it was the floor. The idea of climbing up to Tomoe's bed seemed great at the moment. Would that be weird? They were childhood friends, Himari reminded herself, trying to stop the blush spreading on her cheeks. Sleeping together wasn't weird at all. It's a friends thing! 

Himari tried not to pay attention to anything her mind implied. Just friend things. Doesn't mean anything. 

Even if she has a little of a girl crush on her friend. She covered her face with her hands. She hoped there were no mind readers nearby. It's nothing serious, she assures, I don't like like her. I just admire her! She's just cool!

She had seen Moca and Tomoe sleep in the same bed on a sleepover, and in another sleepover she slept with Tsugu and woke up hugging her. She had seen Moca and Ran holding hands while they were asleep. Once they all slept in the same bed and some of them ended up in the floor! So, what made sleeping with Tomoe seem so strange and embarrassing? Just because the past few weeks Himari liked Tomoe a little bit more than usual didn't mean it was weird! The pink haired girl quietly hey hey hoed to gather the courage and she quickly sat up.

After standing up, she had to give a couple of steps to reach the bed. She saw Tomoe, whose mouth was a little open. Her hair was very messy, and she was hugging the blanket she was covered with. She looked the same as she always had since she was a kid, and Himari smiled. Then she poked Tomoe's cheek a couple of times. "Wake up." She whispered.

The sleepy girl groaned a little and then opened her eyes. She looked confused. "Himari." She tilted her head. It made the other girl blush a little. 

"C-Can you move over?" Himari asked. It sounded shyer than she wanted it to. Tomoe nodded and moved to the corner of the bed. Himari laid down next to her, helping herself to the blanket as well. "The floor's freezing." She mumbled, and looked up to the other girl, who moved the hair out of her face.

"Told ya it would be freezing." Tomoe didn't sound mocking, her voice had a caring undertone in it. Himari loved it. "You're cold." The redhead noticed as their feet touched and her arms brushed against Himari's.

"You're very warm, Tomoe." Himari moved closer, putting her legs on top of hers and itching closer to the other girl. Tomoe hugged her, with a smile plastered on her face. There was still a decent distance between their faces, Himari noticed. It kind of reminded her of a manga she read once... But that didn't mean anything.

A while passed. And then another. And another. Himari wondered if she was going to sleep at all that night. A part of her wanted to close her eyes but the other one wanted to watch Tomoe. Tomoe's closed eyes, her soft breathing, her pretty lips, her jawline, her warm arms and... she ran out of thing to watch. She felt a little stupid for never noticing any of this earlier. Tomoe was pretty, like no other girl. Sure, there was Kaoru, but that's not the point. She was just... so cool. So nice. So mature. She liked her. She really did. Himari felt her heart beating on her ears. She liked Tomoe. She liked the caring, lovable girl next to her. Even if she wasn't a boy. The feelings Himari felt were a lot more overwhelming than anything she had ever felt for a boy. She moved a little until her hands held Tomoe's.

"I love you." She whispered, and the world seemed to stop. She closed her eyes once she felt tears in them. She'd figure a way to tell Tomoe in the future, and even if—

"Love you too."

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly . She opened her eyes and let out a little gasp when she saw Tomoe looking back at her.

"W-Wh-Wha—" Himari tried to speak, but the words came out as stammering.

"I love you too, Himari." Tomoe said, looking away with a chuckle. She looked somewhat sad. "You're a sap, you know that? Do you do that with everyone else when they're asle–" Tomoe stopped talking once Himari started crying. "Uh, hey, I was just teasing you, don't worry about it."

"I don't say things like that to anyone else, you dummy!" Himari sobbed, as she sat up. Tomoe looked confused. "I like you a lot Tomoe! I'm in love with you!" Himari said, crossing her arms and looking away. How embarrassing. Now Tomoe was going to hate her!

"Wait, th-that's what you meant?" Tomoe also sat up, looking shocked. "You– I–"

"Just forget it! It doesn't matter!" Himari said, covering her face with her hands. They both stayed quiet. Himari felt like a whole idiot. 

"Himari. Hey, I..." She reached out to Himari, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I... like you too Himari. A lot. I thought I wouldn't... Can you look at me?"

Himari shook her head. "Please?" Himari moved her fingers so her eyes peeked out of them. Tomoe placed her hands on top of hers and moved them out of the way. Himari was biting her lower lip, and sobbed a little. Tears were still running down her cheeks, and she looked at the floor in embarrassment. It took a moment until Himari's eyes met Tomoe's.

"I love you." Tomoe said firmly.

"I love you too..." Himari said softly, holding her hand back. Without warning, she threw the other girl down and hugged her. Tomoe hugged back, pressing a kiss on her pink hair.

"Are you okay now?"

"Tomoeeeee! I like you so much! I think I've liked you forever!" Himari couldn't help but to continue to ramble about how much she loved her and how soft she was and how much she wanted to stay in that same moment, until they fell asleep.

It was a peaceful night.


End file.
